<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rutilant by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761632">rutilant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, References of PTSD, less than 500 words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(adj.) glowing or glittering with a red or gold light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rutilant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just something short and sweet i felt like writing, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="gs">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="ii gt">
<p></p><div class="a3s aiL">
<p></p><div><p>The night was cold. Winry's eyes peeled open as she gazed upon her lover. Even in the dim lighting of the room, he looked gorgeous; scruffy blond hair that splayed out across the linen sheets and plump lips were parted as he snored. She watched closely as he breathed. He was blissfully unaware of the world around him as he slept beside her. She was relieved to say the least. This might've been the first night he wasn't disturbed by memories of the past. </p>
<p></p><div><p>Winry was used to the screams and cries that erupted from Edward in the late hours of the night. The first time it happened, Winry was devastated to watch him fall apart in front of her, broken and full of anguish, sobbing in her arms. She comforted him as best as she could, reminding him of how far he's come from those moments of helplessness and allowing him to cry it all out. He needed to. It became the first of many grueling nights, but Winry didn't mind too much. She wanted Ed to know that she'd be there to pick up those broken pieces time and time again.</p></div><div><p>Being a touchy subject for them both, the past was something neither one brought up, for obvious reasons.</p></div><div><p>Winry's fingertips reached out and touched his cheek. Warmth blossomed in her chest. Winry's lips curved up into a smile when Edward shuffled closer to her touch, something so inviting and endearing. He stirred seconds later, amber eyes opening to greet the face he loved dearly. Huh. Had she been awake this whole time?</p></div><div><p>Winry's hand retracted the moment she noticed he was awake, shying away beneath Edward's stare, yet her smile still noticeable. Edward smiled too. Seeing Winry laying there next to him was like a breath of fresh air, something he very much needed. She was beautiful.</p></div><div><p>Coming closer, Edward cupped her face, leaning in until their lips met. Their kisses were always tender, just like their love for each other. Winry's insides burned, the feeling traveling throughout her like wildfire. She could never get enough of this, and she wouldn't have to.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>constructive criticism is welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>